A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Various components are attached to a static structure on the gas turbine engine, such as vanes, that must be prevented from rotating in a circumferential direction relative to the static structure. In order to prevent the circumferential rotation of the components, some form of engagement between the component and the static structure must be formed.